Revealed
by boomer4ever
Summary: The secret that Boomer is a vampire is revealed. No one, not even Boomer knows how it came to be, or how to bring him back to normal. All they know is that it has to stay a secret. What will happen to everyone as they face never before seen monsters, from everywhere, even their school? It'll be a whole heap of whacky adventures for everyone! R&R!
1. Revealed

A/N: Hi everyone! Now, I really like my idea for this story, so I hope you all like it! Oh, and this isn't going to be like those 'the boys are back as vampires, and their looking for mates' stories. This is going to have a similar storyline to the show Rosario+Vampire. Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

It was late at night, around 10:00 o'clock. The boys were all staying at Mojo's for awhile. Mojo was about to snack on some kind of banana pudding cake.

"This is going to taste delicious, Mojo!" He said, and was about to dig in when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Boomer.

"Oh, Boomer! Where are your brothers?" Mojo asked, and Boomer looked curious."Their sleeping. Are you having some midnight snacks again? Can I have some?" Boomer asked.

"Why should I give you some?" Mojo asked, getting suspicious. Usually, Boomer and his brothers would just take what they want without permission. This was different.

"I just want to spend some time with Mama, that's all." Boomer got his cute sparkly eyes look.

'My boy wants to spend precious mama and son time? Finally, this day has come, Mojo!' Mojo gushed."Of course you can have some!" He said, smiling. Boomer grinned and walked over to him.

"Thanks, Mojo! You know, I love having things with cake. Things like sprinkles, icing, more sugar, blood…" Boomer trailed off, looking down.

"Yes, Mojo! That would go great with cake, even blood! W-wait? Did you really just say b-b-blood, Mojo?" He stuttered. Boomer looked at him and grinned, fangs showing.

"Yes, blood. I'm sure you have some." Boomer said, and walked closer to Mojo. All you could see was Mojo scream, then everything went black.

…

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were all sitting in class, when suddenly, their belts went off. They all stood up simutaniously.

"Miss Kean! I ate too much sweets, and I have a stomach ache now!" Momoko said.

"I have frizzy hair disorder!" Miyako said.

"And I think I sprained my hand!" Kaoru said.

"What's with you girls and those accursed afflictions? Go to the nurse right away!" Miss Kean yelled."Right!" The girls said and they ran out the doors and upstairs.

"Hyper Blossom!

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

The girls transformed and looked around."I bet it's those dumb Rowdyruff Boys again!" Bubbles said. Her friends nodded in agreement. When they heard yelling and the sound of annoyed people, they flew off.

The Rowdyruff Boys were laughing as they were literally spray painting everything and everyone! They were spraying dogs, cats, random objects, even people!

"Man, this is fun!" Brick said as he sprayed a nearby fence.

"Yeah!" Boomer said as he sprayed a woman passing by. She screamed and ran off. The boys were laughing even more now.

"We should've done this a long time ago!" Butch said as he spray painted a cat.

"Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom said as she landed. Her sister followed suit. The boys looked at them and laughed.

"Look, it's those dumb Powerpuke girls! Get them!" Brick said as he sprayed Blossom in the face with red spray paint. Boomer sprayed Bubbles in blue, and Butch sprayed Buttercup in green. The boys laughed and ran away. The girls gasped when they looked at each other's faces.

"Why, you little brats! Get back here!" Buttercup yelled with flames coming from her mouth as she chased the boys. The girls followed closely behind her. Brick, Boomer and Butch turned around to face them.

"Spit ball straw!"

"Earwax Q-tip!"

"Stinky sock boomerang!"

The girls screamed as they tried dodge the attacks."Gross!" They yelled in unison.

"Alright! Time for my new attack! Shooting Star yo-yo!" Blossom yelled as she threw her yo-yo incredibly fast, and it wrapped tightly around Brick and he fell to the ground.

"My turn! Super smash strike!" Buttercup yelled as her hammer hit the ground, large spikes make of rock surrounded Butch, trapping him.

"Here we go! Super star Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled as she launched several bubbles, popping all around Boomer, making him loose footing and he fell to the ground.

"L-let me go!" Brick ordered."No way Brick!" Blossom replied. He growled at her."We'll stop, just let us go!" He yelled.

"I don't know, Brick. Should I?" Blossom asked."Can we just let them go? Lunch break is coming soon, and don't you want see your new crush?" Bubbles asked. Blossom sighed and withdrew her yo-yo, and Buttercup returned her spikes.

"You got lucky today! We'll get you next time you lame hags!" Brick stuck his tounge out at Blossom. Bubbles looked over at Boomer who was staring at her, still on the ground.

"Um, Boomer?" Bubbles asked, then suddenly, he fell unconscious."Boomer!" Butch yelled as they ran over to him. Brick tired to shake him awake, only to fail. He sighed and slung Boomer over his shoulder.

"See ya around, hags!" Butch yelled as the boys ran off."What are we going to do with those boys?" Blossom asked. "Whatever, lets just get back to class." Buttercup said.

(with the RRB)

"What happened to you back there? You totally passed out!" Brick asked Boomer who was rubbing the back of his neck."Eheh, sorry about that. I'm just tired, and a little hungry, that's all." Boomer smiled worriedly.

"Well, it's not our fault that Mojo just disappeared like that. I wonder where he went…" Brick wondered."Yeah!" Butch agreed. Boomer laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but maybe something bad happened to him?" Boomer suggested."Whatever." Brick said.

(The next day)

The girls were staying with the professor, because their families went out for a vacation. Kaoru was watching wrestling while Momoko was munching on some cake. Miyako came out of the kitchen with a wide smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Kaoru asked, her eyes never leaving the screen."Well, I want to take you girls out to a new flower shop!" She said. Kaoru groaned , while Momoko smiled."Cool!"

They walked to a nice little flower shop on the curb. It was small, but nice. It was a two story building. When the girls walked in they saw a middle aged woman, around her 30's dressen in a yellow summer dress, and a green vest. She had short red hair, and green eyes.

"Good morning Nancy!" Miyako greeted. Nancy smiled."Oh, hello Miyako. Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Hi! My name is Momoko!" Momoko bowed her head.

"Hey, I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said, crossing her arms."Well, hello Momoko and Kaoru, it's nice to meet you." Nancy said. Just then a girl that looked about 16 came down the stairs behind the counter holding a box of roses. She had long black hair, head phones, a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans. She had green eyes.

"Hey, mom, where do the roses go?" She turned and looked at the girls."Hi, my name is Sumire. Nice to meet you." She smiled and the girls introduced themselves again.

"You can put the roses next to the door. Thank you dear." Nancy said. Sumire nodded and placed the roses next to the door on a shelf.

"Would you girls like to go up and get to know Sumire? We're new here so she doesn't have many friends." Nancy asked.

"Sure!" Momoko said.

"Cool, my room's up here!" Sumire lead them to her room. It was small , but comfy. The girls spent the rest of the day talking and having fun. Sumire had a lot of clothes and let Miyako choose and outfit of her liking, she let Momoko have some of her sweets, and her and Kaoru had similar taste in music and wrestling.

"Bye! Thanks for coming! Come over again some time!" Sumire waved goodbye to the girls, and they did the same. They went over to see Sumire for a few days after that.

On their way home from the flower shop, the girls were talking away, when suddenly, Miyako gasped and pointed to a shadow. The shadow revealed itself as a limping Mojo. He looked tired and beaten.

"Mojo, what happened?" Miyako asked him. He looked up to her."Please, Powerpuf Girls Z! You must save me!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"What the heck happened? Save you from who?" Kaoru asked. Just then the RRB appeared.

"There you are Mojo! Stop slacking off, we've been hungry for days!" Brick yelled. Mojo looked wide eyed at them.

"Yeah, we just had to steal a pizza! It was worth it though!" Butch patted his stomach.

"Wait, you stole a pizza?" Momoko asked. Suddenly, Mojo jumped behind the girls.

"Please, protect me, Mojo!" Mojo yelled, shaking in fear.

"Protect you from who?" Momoko asked."From him!" Mojo yelled and pointed right at Boomer. Everyone stared at him as he backed away slowly.

"Hehe, why would he be afraid of me?" Boomer smiled.

"There is no way he's serious. Boomer is not strong enough or scary enough to scare Mojo half to death!" Brick said, and Butch nodded in agreement.

"Don't believe his lies! He's dangerous, Mojo!" He yelled. Everyone started to grow suspscious of Boomer as he laughed nervously. Then, he tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Why should we be afraid of him?" Momoko asked. Miyako noticed Boomer once again staring at her.

"Um, Boomer? Are you ok?" Miyako asked nervously. She didn't like this, not one bit. Boomer got up and walked towards Miyako. After a few seconds he grinned, fangs showing.

"I just can't take it anymore! I have to do this!" Boomer said.

"B-because Boomer is a vampire, Mojo!" Mojo yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls and his brothers gasped. Just then, Boomer pulled Miyako closer to him as Boomer bit her neck. Miyako's eyes widened as she screamed.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cliffy! I hope you all like it! My Boomer becomes mute fanfic will have to wait! Sorry! ^^; Oh, and please remember to R&R! If you do, I'll let Boomer bite you! And don't worry, it's painless! I think! Lol Anyways, thanks! :)


	2. Answers

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all forgive me for not updating yesterday! I was hoping to update yesterday when I had a sudden stroke of… Laziness. XD Well, I hope you all like this next chapter, and please don't hate me for liking yaoi, and this really is a Boomer and Miyako/Bubbles fic, so don't worry! ^^; Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Bubbles just stood there, stunned at what was just happening. Boomer, her enemy who was now somehow a vampire was right there, biting her neck! After another moment of shock, Boomer finally back away, licking his lips. Soon, his fangs had turned back into normal teeth. Everyone stared at the boy in shock. Bubbles held her hand to her neck and finally let loose.

"What is going on here? Why did Boomer just bite me?" Bubbles screamed. Boomer was laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"How is Boomer a vampire? How come we never knew?" Brick asked Boomer."Well, you never asked." He replied. Blossom was just standing there dumbfounded. She finally snapped back into reality. She flew over and grabbed Brick's wrist. She nodded at Buttercup who came and grabbed Butch as well.

"H-hey! What are doing? Where are you taking us?" Brick asked, struggling to get free."How can we let a vampire and his brothers just roam the streets? Your coming with us!" Blossom said. Bubbles grabbed Boomer and followed her sisters. Mojo was behind them, trying to keep his distance from Boomer.

"Let us go! You can't just kidnap us!" Butch yelled. Buttercup growled." It's not kidnapping if your evil, a vampire, and if your 'parent(s)' come with you." She said, and Butch just continued trying to get free from her iron grip.

"W-what are you going to do to m-me?" Boomer stuttered. Bubbles forced a smile."We wont hurt you, don't worry!" She said. Buttercup scoffed.

"We MIGHT not hurt you." She muttered under her breath. Boomer immediately paled and tried even harder to get free. Eventually, they all arrived at the lab. Boomer was sitting on a steel table, and the boys were just sitting on the couch, looking as if they were in prison.

"This is extraordinary! I never would've guessed that Boomer was a vampire!" The professor said. Kaoru walked over with a can of soda.

"Yeah, well at least it isn't one of his brothers." She said and gulped down her drink. Momoko wasn't too far away eating cake, and Miyako was just sitting on a chair next to the boys. Ken was checking her neck.

"Well, nothing appears to be wrong with your neck, so that's a relief." Jen smiled at her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's not going to turn into a vampire or anything, will she?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow."Hopefully not." He replied and Miyako sucked in some air in fear.

"Alright Boomer, can you answer some questions for me?" The professor asked. Boomer nodded slowly."Sure, I guess. Just promise we can leave after this." He said and the professor nodded in agreement.

"So, how exactly did you become a vampire?" He asked, getting out a pen and paper."Well, I don't really know. One morning I just woke up and saw that I had fangs. After that, I started having a craving for blood." He replied. The professor nodded and wrote down the info.

"Do the people you bite become vampires as well?" He asked. Boomer shrugged."I don't know. I have only bitten Mojo and Bubbles." He said.

"Do your fangs come out willingly, or do they come out only when you need or want blood?" He asked."That's easy! I have them come out whenever I want!" He said, smiling.

"Interesting. Now, what is the time period you have before you once again need to have blood?" The professor started entering the information in the computer."Well, I don't know. Usually, I have a craving for blood every day as far as I know." Boomer said, and everyone in the room stiffened up.

"A-alright. Well, thank you for answering my questions. It's getting pretty late, so you and your brothers are welcome to stay for the night if you like." The professor smiled at the boys.

"No way! What if Mr. Blood drinker over here tries to bite us?" Kaoru asked. Boomer pouted childishly at her."I won't! Maybe…" He said, and everyone stepped back."Hey!" He whined.

"Whatever! Are those girls staying here?" Brick asked."Sadly, yes." Momoko said and sighed.

"Where?" Butch asked. Kaoru just pointed upstairs. Brick and Butch exchanged glances."We'll take our chances. Come on, Boomer." Brick said, getting up. Boomer stayed where he was.

"Boomer, come on!" Butch said, a hint of annoyance in his voice."Why? Those girls are sleeping upstairs, not down here." Boomer said."Plus, Mojo wants to stay here, and he makes our food everyday. I think I would like to eat something again, if you don't mind." Boomer said with a bored expression.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Brick asked, narrowing his eyes at his blonde brother."Well #1 is because it's fun to see Mojo afraid of me, and #2 is because her blood tastes good!" Boomer grinned.

"W-what? My blood tastes good?" Miyako asked in shock and fear."Wait, just because you like it doesn't mean I'll give you my blood! What if I die?" She asked in worry.

"You won't! I think!" Boomer laughed sheepishly."Listen guys, it's either out there with all the stalkers and murderers, or one night in here. What do you choose?" Momoko asked, not really caring about the outcome. She just wanted to sleep! Brick thought for a moment then finally sent out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, we'll stay." He said, walking back to the couch, Butch following.

"Good, now goodnight everyone! Oh, and Poochi, can you stay over here tonight? Come get us if they try anything funny, ok?" Ken asked his robotic dog.

"Ok, Ken!" Poochi said happily and curled up in a ball next to the couch. The three boys lied down on the couch, pulling a blanket over them and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Just some questions that needed to be answered! If you have any questions that weren't answered (which may be a lot, idk) feel free to ask me! I'll gladly reply with an answer! Well, thank you all for reading! R&R!


	3. Succubus and a vampire!

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you still don't hate me for not updating! ^^; I'm trying, ok? Oh, and I will not be updating this until season 1 of New Allies is done. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Revealed! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The next day the boys woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. Boomer was rubbing his eyes, and Brick was idly spraying whip cream on the still asleep Butch's hand, while also holding a feather. Poochie woke up as well and yawned.

"Morning," he said tiredly. Soon, the girls walked down stairs and said good morning to everyone. Finally, Brick lightly tickled his green brother's nose with the feather and just as planned Butch raised his hand and spread the whip cream all over his face. Brick burst out laughing and soon Boomer followed. Butch woke up, and when noticing what his brothers did, chased them around the house yelling death threats at them.

"What is going on, Mojo?" Mojo asked. Momoko sighed and Buttercup just rolled her eyes. Bubbles, however was helping the professor make breakfast.

"I'm going to kill you!" Butch yelled.

"Haha, you'll have to catch us first!" Brick yelled back.

"Haha, yeah!" Boomer laughed. Suddenly, Boomer fell to his knees and was gripping his stomach. Butch stopped chasing them and ran to his brother, as did Brick.

"Hey, Boom, are you ok?" Brick asked, putting his hand on Boomer's back.

"I'm… Hungry!" Boomer whined and everyone fell over at his statement. Bubbles laughed while she was setting the plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Well, don't worry! Breakfast is ready now!" She said cheerfully and set the plates on the table. At seeing the food, the boys were drooling with a dreamy look on their faces. They quickly ran to the table as fast as they could and sat down. They were just about to eat when the girls grabbed their wrists.

"What do you want know?" Brick asked in annoyance.

"Maybe they want me to bite them!" Boomer suggested happily.

"What, no!" The girls yelled. Boomer pouted and slouched down in his seat.

"What is it?! Can't you see that we want to eat here?" Butch asked impatiently. Momoko sighed."Never mind, just eat so you can leave." At that, the boys dug into their meals.

After everyone finished eating, the girls made the boys brush their teeth, and take a shower. They were stinking up the professor's lab! When the boys came down, clean, and full, the girls were ushering them out.

"Hey, hey! You can't just kick us out like this!" Brick yelled.

"Yes, we can! Now leave!" Kaoru said.

"Bubbles…" Boomer trailed off and stared at her. Miyako looked confused, but then tensed up when she knew why.

"No, no, no! You are NOT going to bite me!" She yelled, while hugging herself in fear. Boomer looked offended.

"What? Now why would I do that? I would never- "And just as he said that, he grabbed Miyako by the shoulders and bit her. Everyone in the room just stared at them. After a few moments, Boomer finally released and licked his lips.

"Yum!" He said cheerily. Miyako just cried those fake tears and walked away in a depressed manor. Kaoru snickered and Momoko just sighed again. They continued pushing the boys out until someone stopped them.

"Wait!" It was Mojo."Please, don't leave me with them, Mojo! He'll suck all the blood from my veins!" Mojo yelled in fear, and Boomer, once again, looked offended and pouted childishly. The girls looked at them wearily, and then the Professor stepped in.

"Actually, I have an idea." Everyone looked at him curiously."How about the boys stay here and go to school?"

"Eh?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What?! Why would we stay? We hate them!" The girls and their counterparts yelled together. They all started glaring at each other.

"Well, now that I know that Boomer is a vampire, I just can't resist! I want to study Boomer and observe his behavior with other humans." The Professor explained.

"What if he bites someone?" Miyako asked.

"If he does, we'll have to erase their memory, and you can punish him however you like." Ken said. The girls huddled together with evil smirks and laughed creepily while looking at Boomer. Boomer backed away frightened.

"After all, don't you girls want Boomer to turn back to normal? If I have all the information, I might be able to turn him back." The Professor said. The girls talked it over, murmuring to each other quietly, while taking the occasional glance towards them. When they separated, Kaoru glared at them, Miyako avoided eye contact, and Momoko just looked uncertain.

"Fine, they can stay." Momoko said and crossed her arms.

"Wait, don't we get a say in this?!" Brick and Butch said together. Ken turned to them."Of course. So, what is your decision?" He asked politely.

"Can we still annoy the girls?" Butch asked.

"Do we have to be dumb goody-goodies?" Brick asked.

"Can I still bite Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"You cannot annoy the girls as much as you used to, you don't have to be goody-goodies and you'll have to ask Miyako." The Professor replied. Brick and Butch just crossed their arms and groaned in annoyance. Boomer looked over to Miyako expectantly. Miyako sighed.

"If I let you bite me, do you promise to not cause any more trouble?" Miyako asked. Boomer looked thoughtful for a minute and everyone looked at him hopefully. Brick and Butch wanted to hear him say no, and the girls wanted to hear a yes.

"I still want to annoy you, but we'll stop throwing random stuff into people's food! We'll stop spray painting everything, but I want my own room in our own colors." Boomer replied smiling happily. The girls thought it over for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," they said in unison.

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch yelled at him. Boomer turned to them looking confused."What?" He asked innocently.

"There is no way we're going to get along with them!" Brick yelled.

"Yeah! We hate them, remember?!" Butch said with as much rage as Brick. Boomer looked down and shuffled awkwardly.

"B-but… Bubbles said I can bite her…" Boomer said in a shy tone.

"So?!" They yelled.

"Listen, if you don't go to school, we'll beat you to a pulp!" Kaoru said in a menacing manor. The boys exchanged glances and thought for a moment. Boomer looked at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright! If we don't like it, though, we'll leave!" Brick said. Boomer jumped in the air and cheered. Miyako gasped. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"If they're going to school, then they need new clothes and school supplies!" She said. At that, they all went to the mall, Brick and Butch still refusing to talk to anyone.

When they got to the mall, the group explored all the shops and other areas. The boys managed to get some decent clothes, and the girls got some supplies as well. When they were all looking around for a place to each for lunch, Brick couldn't help but notice a girl staring at him. She looked to be about sixteen. She had black hair, and had a hair style like butch, but the cowlick was a bit spiky, and her bangs didn't cover any of her eyes. She was wearing a short black mini skirt with dark purple lace and a white button up shirt. Her eyes were a dark purple, and she had quite a large chest. Brick raised his eyebrow at her, when she suddenly brought her index finger up and curled it motioning for him to come over. Brick looked around to see no one paying attention so he quietly slipped away.

"What do you want?" He asked. She smirked in a malicious way and grabbed him and hugged him tight. He tried to pull away, but failed miserably.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing?!" He asked. Everyone caught attention of what was happening and ran over to them.

"Who are you?" Momoko asked. The girl giggled at the red head.

"I'm Yuki! Nice to meet you!" She said, and Brick continued struggling out of the hug.

"Get away from Brick! Can't you see your suffocating him?!" Miyako said. Boomer stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, don't worry! I need to use Brick for something… _personal._" She said. "Plus, don't you want to come with me, Brick?" She asked and winked at him. Brick's eyes became darker and seemed… different.

"Yes, I want to go with Yuki." Brick said. 'What the?! Why did I just say that?!' Brick thought.

"W-what?" Momoko asked.

"I don't want to be around any of you anymore. I only need Yuki, so leave us alone." Brick said. 'I don't mean that! I have no idea what's going on here!' Brick yelled in his mind, struggling to get control.

"Well, I guess that's that! See ya!" Yuki said and ran off with Brick.

"W-why would he… leave like that?" Momoko asked, shocked. Boomer glared.

"Succubus." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"What did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"That girl… We need to go save Brick!" He said with a determined tone and ran off, everyone followed closely behind.

"Boomer, what's going on?!" Miyako asked with worry.

"Yuki is a succubus! A succubus can put a spell on any male she wants, and put them under her spell! They'll do whatever she says and wants! If she kisses Brick, he'll become her slave forever! I never liked her scent from the start!" Boomer gritted his teeth.

(With Brick)

Brick was lying on a bed, in a clinic. Yuki was on top of him, smiling maliciously. Brick was still under that spell.

"Are you ready?" She asked seductively. Brick just stared at her, with his emotionless eyes.

"Yes." He said. Inside, though, Brick was freaking out. 'No! What are you going to do?! Let me go you psycho!' He screamed in his mind.

"Good." She said. She got closer and closer to Brick, their lips just centimeters apart…

BAM!

Yuki looked up and saw everyone. Boomer was in front of then, panting heavily. The wall and door had been busted down.

"You!" Yuki said with venom in her voice.

"I wont let you hurt Brick!" Boomer yelled. She chuckled and broke out into an all out creepy insane laugh.

"Oh, really? You just a human! I've had enough of you!" Yuki yelled. Suddenly, big black/dark purple wings came out of her back, and a tail of the same color came from her skirt as well. Her nails became longer and sharper. She flew up and grabbed Brick by her tail and flew off.

"Brick!" Butch yelled.

"Alright girls! Let's go!" Momoko said.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Each girl transformed and were about to leave, when Boomer stopped them.

"Wait! Bring us with you!" Boomer said. The girls looked at each other wearily. Buttercup grabbed Butch and Bubbles grabbed Boomer.

"Come on!" Blossom said, and they flew off. Not too far from them, Yuki continued flying. Brick had finally came out of his trance and was struggling to get out, but panicked even more when he saw how high they were.

Bubbles had Boomer on her back, when suddenly, he jumped off her and grabbed onto Yuki's tail.

"What the, get off!" She said with anger, when suddenly she fell from the sky and landed on the ground. Everyone was groaning in pain from the impact.

"Nice job Boomer! Shooting star yo-yo!" Blossom yelled and launched her yo-yo, and wrapped it around Yuki. She laughed at the attack and easily broke free.

"Nice try!" She said, and flew quickly at Blossom. Blossom ducked, and Yuki passed her, her wings cutting down trees like butter. Blossom gasped.

"No way!" Buttercup said in disbelief. She growled and took out her hammer.

"Super smash strike!" She pounded her hammer to the ground, letting spikes shoot up. One managed to hit one of Yuki's wings. Yuki yelled in pain and anger.

"Why you!" She yelled and flew at Buttercup and tackled her. She grabbed Buttercups ankle and threw her at a nearby tree. She fell unconscious from impact.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled. Yuki turned towards the two girls and smirked.

"Super star Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled and launched her bubbles at the succubus. Yuki easily avoided them, and flew straight at Blossom. She high kicked Blossom before she could react. Blossom fell to the ground, struggling to stand up. Yuki turned towards Bubbles and smirked. Mojo ran up to her and got in front of Bubbles.

"I will not allow you to get Bubbles too! These girls are my last hope to cure Boomer!" He said. Buttercup had woken up, but was still a little groggy.

"What do we do, Brick?" Butch asked. Brick was panicking like no tomorrow.

"We can't let our enemies get defeated! That's our job! We can't beat her though!" Brick said. Boomer was getting worried about the situation.

"Goodbye!" Yuki yelled and flew at Mojo and Bubbles at an incredible speed. Mojo and Bubbles braced themselves for the impact.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled with worry. Yuki tackled them and threw then at a nearby tree. The force of the sudden impact broke the tree, and Mojo and Bubbles fell to the ground, beaten and bruised. Then something in Boomer snapped. Boomer clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, fog surrounded the area, and all grew quiet. Just then, a swarm of bats flew down and surrounded Boomer, as a blue glow surrounded him, and a full moon appeared. Everyone, even Yuki stared in awe at what was happening.

The bats covered his entire body, and then these words were spoken.

'_When one of the victims Boomer has bitten is injured or their life is in danger, Boomer's innocent self vanishes, and his inner vampire, awakens.'_

When the bats were gone, Blossom gasped in shock. Boomer's eyes turned a deep red, and his hair had become tamer and a lot paler, to almost a white. His fangs had also appeared.

Boomer looked over to Yuki and glared.

"So, you're the one who woke me up, huh? Hope you're ready for a beating, then." He smirked. Yuki stood there, fear etched all over her face.

'What the? Why am I so scared? There's something about him that seems so… unreal. I can't… I can't fight him!' Yuki thought. She was paralyzed.

"No way, you're a… a… S class vampire!" Yuki said in shock. Everyone looked at Boomer, who walked towards her. Suddenly, he appeared in front of Yuki with incredible speed.

" No one, and I mean no one… Attacks my pray and gets away with it!" Boomer yelled and kicked Yuki one time, and she was thrown half a mile away. She ran straight into a tree. Boomer walked towards her, no mercy on his face. Yuki looked absolutely terrified. He grabbed Yuki by the collar of her shirt.

"You should learn your place!" Boomer yelled, and dropped Yuki, but halfway to the ground, he brought his knee up and kicked her high in the air, and she struggled but managed to fly away.

"Yes sir! I'll remember!" Yuki yelled back and flew away. Everyone surrounded Boomer, looking at him with shocked expressions. Suddenly, Boomer's eyes changed back to their dark navy blue, his hair turned back to its yellow, and become wilder like usual, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch yelled and grabbed their brother. After that, they all left back to the lab with a whole heap of questions waiting for Boomer when he wakes up.

* * *

Tada! I hope you all liked it! Man, this was a VERY long chapter! Hopefully, you're happy with it! ^^; Thank you, and R&R! :)


End file.
